


The Clubs

by Happy_Hoot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu - Freeform, Haikyuu Stripper Au, It's kinda a dance strip club but dw u will see poles lmao, KageHina - Freeform, More parings, Multi, Ofc I will have my bromances, Stripper AU, U know who's I'm talking about, daisuga - Freeform, i should not have the option for tags, iwaoi - Freeform, most likely smut, omg, perf, will most like edit tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Hoot/pseuds/Happy_Hoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ladies and Gents, I would like to welcome, THE KING"</p><p>Strip clubs + Haikyuu =</p><p>*UPDATE: It's been like a year lol, haven't had the time to come backs to this, maybe later if I get back more into the fandom I will continue???? Sorry I'm realy bad at consistency lol*</p><p>*PS, it's old and rly bad written lmao*</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Clubs

**Author's Note:**

> "Lmao Y"
> 
> Is what your probably saying 
> 
> And all I can say is
> 
> "Lmao cause"
> 
> *EDIT: lol there's lots of errors but once and if I get back on the story I will update and spell check this*

"Ladies and Gents, I would like to welcome, THE KING"

All was left was endless screams and hooting. And slowly, in came 'Work-Rihanna'. The crowd was over powered by the song. 

FLASH

A dull light was shown on the stage, presenting a tall, fit black haired guy. He was wearing a flap cap with a crown on the front of it, along with black jeans, boots and loose Maroon singlet which seems to expose a lot of his chest. 

He was positioned looking down, crouching. Suddenly, when the song went into lyrics, he smoothly and slowly sprung up, eyes still looking on the ground. He than began to dance, rolling his hips and body, moving professionally. On the choruses he would look up at the crowd, causing the screaming to become louder. 

It also didn't help the way he would move his hands across his body, his blue eyes hypnotising anyone who he makes eye contact with. His mouth slightly open along with his singlet ripped off about halfway through the song.

Even with his cap on, his hair was a mess, but crowd didn't mind, not one bit. In fact it only made them yearn for the raven haired boy more.

Once the song ended. The lights faded away. The 'King' disappearing. The crowd hooted and screamed, fanning each other. In fact a particular was almost on the verge of tears. But not in the way you think.

It was a small blond girl. A description of adorable, you might say. She was finding it hard to breath. This blond girl was not hungry like the rest of the people but in fact, was astonished as someone would be if they went to a Beyoncé concert.

This blond girl, Yachi Hitoka, was amazed by almost anything, but what really caught her attention was something much different, and not to mention she felt different for it. People would see it as a smutty dance room, where as she sees it as an art showing erotic movements by just dancing.

But not only was she here for the art, but also to support her friend.

Yachi takes an inspired sigh and runs up to the backstage, where the bouncer she's still has a great terror for, lets her in. She runs past the gorgeous men, who are actually extremely intimidating, and goes to the known run down room where all the men's mirrors are. Despite the beautiful men, the building was small and rundown.

One she spots the god like man she runs over to him. "Kageyama!" She waves her hand, running next to his chair and talks to him, them both looking at the mirror in front of them to look at each other.

"You were amazing!" Yachi beams to Kageyama. "... Thanks... " Kageyama grins a bit. It may seem like he's not happy, but this is Kageyama and even if he smiles a bit, that means he's in a good mood.

Yachi pouts, leaning her head on top of his head where the hat use to lie. She stares forward at the mirror. "Why can't I do eyeliner like you?" She says. Kageyama chuckles a bit. Before they could converse more, the manager walks in. 

The manager was a terrifying man. He walks over to Kageyama. He sneers. Yachi cowers behind the mirror. "Kageyama.. What did we say about not being more open towards the audience?" He says in a sly, annoyed voice. Kageyama isn't one to back down. "I wanted to be mysterious... Giving the audience something different sir..." "Something new?? Please, all these people want is hot guys who show off their body's?" "But there's no art to that-" Kageyama was cut off by the managers obnoxious laugh.

"Kageyama Tobio, there's is no such thing as art in this, all we do is show off you boys who are desperate for cash cause you've failed at life, and I get decent amount of money. However if you don't show off your body enough, we don't get what we both need. Simple as that. Now I will expect better next time" Kageyama stays quiet. "Yes.... Sir.." He says in a monotone voice.

The manager walks away, leaving two furious people behind. "Stupid. Stupid.stupid-" Kageyama whispers continuously. Yachi stares at the managers back as he leaves, trying to murder the man with her eyes. To her disappointment, he lives. Though quickly turns around just in case the man decided to turn behind.

She turns to Kageyama. "Cmon Kageyama, you can do so much better than this place-" "I'm sorry Yachi but... He's right, I'm a failure. I need the cash and we both know that you can't support both of us." Kageyama stares at the floor. "Don't listen to him Kageyama! Your not a failure, in fact your a gift! Your dancing is truly amazing, who cares what he tells you to do"

\------------------------------------

They both arrive in their run down, one room apartment. Both Yachi and Kageyama are orphans and have had a hard time growing up, not to mention it didn't help living in a run down orphanage. Although their life, they stayed together, almost like siblings.

Yachi sighs, flopping down on her bed. However Kageyama's plans were different. He pokes Yachi. "We've got to go meet up with Yamaguchi, remember?" Yachi groans, flipping over to her back. "And what are we doing again?" "Not sure, he said it'd be a surprise"

\------------------------------------

"Hey guys!" An adorable brown haired freckled boy comes over to greet the two. They both reply with a 'hi'

Yamaguchi was a boy around their age who they met at night school. He also had the same opinion on the smutty dancing, believing it was truly an art. Even though he was a good dancer, he was just too scared and didn't believe in himself, despite Yachi and Kageyama reassuring that he was in fact, an amazing dancer.

"So, what's the surprise?" Kageyama says with his hands in his hoodie. Yamaguchi smiles, pulling out three bus tickets. "So you know how I've been working really hard lately..." "What" Yachi gapes "Yamaguchi, you didn't." Yamaguchi nods cheekily. Yachi jumps in the airs while Kageyama stare in disbelief. They were going to one of the most famous male stripper club, 'The crows'.

\---------------------------------- 

After their three hour drive, they were finally here. They had talked about this place ever since high school. It was rumoured that at this place, they actually put thought into how they danced. Ever since that, Kageyama was determined to see it for himself, yet alone join them.

The building was flash but a normal size. Perfect, nothing too flashy. It was every thing Kageyama had dreamed.

When they walked in, an elegant dark room served as the main room, black and a dull orange seemed to be their theme. Once they sat down at a nice table they couldn't help but smile goofily at each other, even Kageyama.

They look up at the stage. It's of course another dream of Kageyama to even stare at the stage. He grins even more. This makes his two friends grin more. They watch as people casually sit down, not paying attention to the god like surroundings. This annoys Kageyama.

Suddenly the lights dimmed down and everyone's quiet. The three couldn't shake away their goofy smiles. Pillow talk by Zayn starts playing and Kageyama couldn't help but slightly move his head to it. The light begins to bright up on the stage. Kageyama couldn't believe it, he wanted to cry. The anticipation of always wanting to come here and watch a professional was too much. And suddenly the stage was exposed.

No one was on it.

No one. Even after a few seconds he expected someone to pop out. But nope. Everyone started to complain. What is happening, where are they? Kageyama looks around. "Pft, as expected. They've really gone down hill since they brought the new comers. They may be good but they never come. The crows always-" "shut up" Kageyama stares at the rude woman. She scoffs.

"Are you serious? Are you really defending this crappy building? There may be talent but it's not like this building helps." She turn to her friends "if anything they should shut down this-" Kageyama stands up. Yachi and Yamaguchi quickly push Kageyama back down into his seat. "It's not worth it, calm down" the lady stares at him disgustingly, and whispers 'dumb brat' before leaving.

Yamaguchi and Yachi went to go and get drinks for them and Kageyama waits. Just as he's free, a small ball of orange fluffy hair sits opposite of him.

"Wow" a light voice whispers. Kageyama stares at the orange fluffy. He was a small fluffy orange haired boy with right hazel eyes. Not to mention that he had a precious looking facial expressions on right now.

"Uh..." Was all that came out of Kageyama. The small orange boy was wearing a black beanie and a grey hoodie along with black jeans. Kageyama would be lying if he said he wasn't feeling gay right now.

"A gorgeous man?, not only to mention that he can also see the beauty in place?!" Kageyama blushes, looking away. "Um.." Once again Kageyama lost the ability to speak. The orange fluff didn't think he'd live much longer if the black haired God continued being adorable, almost like a confused bird.

The ginger giggled, placing a hand on the confused Raven. "The names Hinata" he puts his chin on top of his free hand, starting seductively at Kageyama. All Kageyama could do is gulp.

But thank the almighty being, Yachi.

"Hey Kageyama, what drink do you-oh.. Um" Yachi looks at them, and looks around awkwardly. Kageyama stands immediately with his face, an exact representative of a tomato. "A-ah! I'll.. You-show you!" He nods at Hinata. "N-af.. Nifss- nice to meet y-you.." He nods and the walks (runs) to the bar where Yamaguchi is.

Hinata had to mentally fight him self to literally run over there, wrap his legs around him and fucking kiss the dear life out of Kageyama. Hinata didn't know why, but 'this boy is thirsty af' is what Tanaka and Nishinoya said this morning. But when isn't he 'thirsty'?

He sighs. He literally locked Tsukishima in the closet just because he saw the gorgeous 'Kageyama', as what his friend said or girlfriend; but he likes to just believe is his friend, and prevented Tsukishima to go on so he could have time with Kageyama. He should probably go free him.

He was definitely going to be killed by Daichi or Suga, or both.

Oh come on-

 

Hinata sprung up with determination and a sly smile. If he was going to hell he might as well get fucked by a god on his way down. He starts walking towards the stage. Sorry Tsukishima but I need to seduce a certain hottie

 

..... Maybe Hinata was 'thirsty af'

 

Kageyama took a deep breath, walking up to the bar, siting down at the stool next to Yamaguchi, who was in a conversation with someone behind the bar, and practically lied face first on the counter. Sure, he would definitely get down and dirty with the orange fluff, but he tends to become attached and possessive, which would be a problem because it was most likely obvious that Hinata wanted a 'one night stand'.

Though, at least Kageyama was free or else the urge would of been too tempting. He takes a deep sigh. He feels Yachi sit on the other seat next to him. "Um.. Are you-?" "Don't ask" Yachi nods awkwardly but waves her arms, wanting to change the subject.

Yamaguchi turns to them. "Hey guys! I'd like to introduce Kiyoko! She's a family friend and was the one to help make this possible!" 

Yachi didn't think beautiful people would affect her anymore after being around them all the time. She was soo wrong. Kageyama nods, not very interested in conversation but doesn't want to be rude, while Yachi fumbled around, her face red while she had trouble trying saying 'hi'

Kiyoko waves at Yachi, slightly amused.

"So Kiyoko," Yamaguchi turns his attention back to her, "Where's the performer?"

Kiyoko rolls her eyes. "Who knows, all those boys are a literal circus."

FLASH

All the lights turn off and the stage lights turn on. A familiar person appears on the stage. It was Hinata. Not only that but he was wearing a crop top and jeans. Oh no

And it just so happens, work by Rihanna starts play. Please

They way he danced was almost hypnotising, his hips swing smoothly, his cheeky smirk while danced was almost to much to bear. Little did he know was that the spotlight followed him while he walked and began to see the light coming closer. 

Damnit

He didn't realise but he got off the stool and was walking up to him, soon both face to face.

Fuck it

And then they both danced. Their body's in tangles and hips rolling were in sync and out of sync in an amazing way. He couldn't help but see Hinata eyes jump out of his face once he saw the way Kageyama danced. Hinata was definitely ready for hell.

But not only did the two feel the power, but the crowd as well. They couldn't believe what they were witnessing. It was almost as if two gods came together and created the word 'lust'.

They all whistled in amazement.

The song ended and Hinata somehow ended with his legs wrapped around Kageyama's waist and Kageyama holding him up. The both looked into each other's eyes.

It was strange, but they both swear they never felt a feeling this strong before. Hinata passed this off as desperation to have sex.

They both lean towards, as if it was normal, and were about to kiss.

Until a loud voice was heard. "WHO LOCKED TSUKISHIMA IN THE CLOSET!" A low voice grows out, kind of like a dads voice.

Oh no, I'm busted

"Yeah! I mean he literally just got out of the closet!" This was lead off with two obnoxiously loud laughs. "Stop it Tanak and Nishinoya" a Gentle voice call out, kind of In a 'disappointed mum voice'.

Kageyama could help but feel Hinata tense. Hinata jumps off of Kageyama and grabs his wrists. "We have to go quick, or we're both dead" Kageyama is taken back. "'We're'?".

"Well I'll obviously be killed by Suga-mama and Daddy-Daichi, but Tsukishima will roast the fuck out of you for dancing in his time as well."

"'Roast'??"


End file.
